1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to computer accessories and more specifically it relates to a computer hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous computer accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be various items which are to be used in conjunction with different types of computers, so as to help aid people using the computers. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.